


(Never) Set Sail

by Rum and Flamingo (icedtears)



Series: Shattered Waves [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Estranged Relationship, M/M, Rare Pair, Something Else!Iceburg, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Rum%20and%20Flamingo
Summary: One wants to be free of the other. The past was still raw, the wounds still fresh.The other wants nothing more than to rekindle a flame that made him human, made him whole. So he tries to make a peace offer.





	(Never) Set Sail

“You have some nerve, showing up like this. Need a reminder of your failure?”

Iceburg never looked at his visitor, choosing to stare out the window. His gaze passed across the tall buildings of Water 7 and out into the ocean, where the waves rocked in warning of the oncoming Aqua Laguna. The man behind him said nothing, but slowly moved closer to the mayor.

“…”

“Of course, still nothing to say.”

“I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh, that’s rich. Leave.”

“It’s not for myself, it’s for…Kaku.”

The blue haired male stood straighter, still not turning to look at that man who had come to rest less than a foot behind him.

“Please, Iceburg. I know I have no grounds to stand on - “

“You’re right; you don’t. Yet here you are, Lucci.”

“The boy, he’s…interested in your craft. Shipbuilding, that is. He worked on -”

“Yes, I am quite aware of what he did while here, and at Enies Lobby. I will tell you again, leave.”

Outside, the waves crashed hard against the lower levels of Water 7. In the distance, the naval ship that had brought Lucci rocked violently, close to capsizing. Such a shame that that particular model was weak against rough waves.

In the silence of the room, the crashing waves echoed as both men silently waited the other out. After a tense period of silence, Lucci stepped back, surrendering. He turned to leave, but quickly darted back, placing a gentle kiss to Iceburg’s neck, before disappearing.

Outside, the thrashing grew stronger for a moment, then subsided into a weaker onslaught. Within moments of the change, the large navy vessel turned and sailed away.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN.
> 
> I just wanted Iceburg teaching Kaku more about shipwrighting and thus this was born! It's going to be a series, so be on the lookout! 
> 
> (Also, I love the idea of Something Else!Iceburg....) 
> 
> Also, sorry for the shortness, but it seemed fitting to leave as is. The next parts will be longer.


End file.
